


Overworked

by captivxted



Series: Omorashi drabbles [2]
Category: Captain America - Civil War, Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Bottom Tony Stark, Drabble, M/M, Omorashi, Pre-Civil War (Marvel), Tony Stark Is A Shithead, Top Quentin Beck, Wetting, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-22
Updated: 2019-09-22
Packaged: 2020-10-25 15:50:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20726771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captivxted/pseuds/captivxted
Summary: The pressure was starting to become unbearable, and he hadn't had much sleep the last few days; perhaps tonight he could make up for it, and then start fresh tomorrow with a clear head and steady hands.At least, that's what he thought before Tony came strolling into his lab, looking smug as hell as he always did and Quentin's plan to relieve himself quickly burned to the ground in under two seconds.ORTony catches Quentin in an Awkward Situation and uses it to his advantage.





	Overworked

**Author's Note:**

> forgive me father for i have sinned
> 
> please read the tags and if omorashi isn't your thing, run away right now because this is not for you.

Quentin Beck prized himself on being one of the most intellectual men employed at Stark Industries. His Retro-Framing technology had been working a treat, and all of the pieces seemed to be fitting together nicely. The funding was well appreciated and contributed massively towards the project, but so did Quentin's brainpower and he was well aware of it. Ever since he'd proposed his ideas to Stark himself and been personally awarded funding for the project, Quentin had been ramming as much as he could into the holographic imagery as physically possible. It wasn't unusual for him to stay after hours, working late into the night tweaking minor details on the tech until he passed out at his desk and was nudged awake by a coworker in the morning. And on several occasions, Quentin had been told by Tony himself to go home and get some beauty sleep because he 'looked like shit'.

This time it was around one a.m., and Quentin hadn't moved in hours from his seat, fiddling with a projector for an endless amount of time dissatisfied with the result of the image. There were several empty cups of coffee littering his desk, another half full just beside his right elbow that he'd been sluggishly drinking from as the night grew darker. He wouldn't rest until this projector was working _precisely _how he wanted it to. Perhaps that was one of Quentin's worst traits; he was a restless perfectionist. The endless coffee had taken it's toll on Quentin's body however, and as he was starting to feel the caffeine levels in his body fluctuate, an uncomfortable ache settled low in his abdomen. _Not until this piece is done, _he'd told himself over and over throughout the night. But he hadn't moved in four hours now, and his bladder was yearning for release from the three cups of coffee he'd chugged in that short amount of time. It took a while, but eventually Quentin dropped the projector exasperatedly and decided to give up for the night. The pressure was starting to become unbearable, and he hadn't had much sleep the last few days; perhaps tonight he could make up for it, and then start fresh tomorrow with a clear head and steady hands.

At least, that's what he thought before Tony came strolling into his lab, looking smug as hell as he always did and Quentin's plan to relieve himself quickly burned to the ground in under two seconds.

"Q! What did I tell you about staying up so late, hm?" Tony also had a cup of coffee in his hand and was dressed down, simply wearing a t-shirt and old jeans. Quentin couldn't help but close his eyes to prevent himself from rolling them, and took a moment to open them. He'd just been about to stand as Tony had waltzed in, and now Quentin was going to have to pretend he wasn't suffering the full effects of an over-full bladder when he eventually got to his feet. When he did, all of the liquid in his body seemed to rush down to his dick and he tensed his core, thankful he'd grown up with a bladder of steel. Although he wasn't entirely sure he'd be able to keep that title as his cock was practically twitching in his pants with the beg of release. "You look twitchy. Too much coffee."

Stark was in his personal space now, which wasn't uncommon but wasn't entirely appreciated especially with the s_ituation _Quentin had found himself in. With an almost grimace, Quentin nodded. "You know the feeling."

"I do." Tony smoothed down Quentin's jacket fondly, before glancing up to see the almost nervous tremble shaking his body. "Everything alright, pal?"

"Just fine." Quentin grimace-smiled again, another pang of urgency ripping through his insides and alerting him that he _had to go right now._ Quentin and Tony had been having this … Weird thing with each other, that wasn't officially a thing, but Quentin classed it as a thing. There had been a couple of stolen kisses, some light touches and one night, Quentin had given Tony a blowjob right at his desk. And tonight, it seemed, he was looking for the same again, or something similar, and Quentin wasn’t sure he was going to be able to give it to him. Not that he didn't _want _to… Tony was a very attractive man, cocky and seductive and Quentin was all over it like a rash. There was something enticing about him that he couldn't seem to shake, and despite his best efforts Quentin couldn't get the man out of his head. But it was wrong to feel so strongly towards your _boss, _hell the multi-billionaire owner of the company _Tony fucking Stark. _He just kept getting roped in, and in a strange, giddy way he loved it.

Except right now. Quentin wasn't enjoying it right now.

"You don't look comfortable… Maybe I ought to help you relax…?" Tony's face was inches away from his now, and Quentin didn't mention the fact that Tony was on his tiptoes to make eye contact. The man let out an awkward noise, and stepped back, but Tony was great at invading personal space and whilst Quentin often found it alluring, now was not one of those times.

"No Tony I…" Quentin was stumbling on his words now, unable to find the right ones. "I need to use the restroom." It came out quietly, and Quentin's eyes were on the floor. He half expected Tony to laugh at the awkwardness of the situation - but the man did no such thing. Instead, he looked Quentin up and down and pursed his lips, clearly deep in thought. It made Quentin's anxiety spike a little, and his bladder constricted painfully. "Like now…!" He said, a little urgently.

"Can't you hold it?" Was Tony's eventual response, his hand now ghosting down Quentin's side and settling on his hip as he licked his lips. He didn't seem deterred, and that scared Quentin because _holy shit was he going to piss on his boss by accident -_

"I- no, I don't think so I was just about to- when you came i-in-" He stuttered over his words now as his stomach started to cramp, and he felt himself curl in on himself a little in an attempt to keep all of the fluids in his body. The need was desperate now, and he genuinely wasn't sure if he'd make it to a bathroom anymore. It looked like that was Tony's idea, as the man closed the gap between them and pressed a small kiss to Quentin's trembling lips. It was unexpected, and he couldn't reciprocate at first, but when Tony's hand brushed over his cheek he felt himself relax a little.

_Oh no._

Sharply, he pulled away from Tony and squeezed his eyes shut, unashamedly reaching a hand down and squeezing his crotch so that he wouldn't immediately release his bladder all over the shiny floor beneath them. He let out a breathy sound, clearly uncomfortable, and that was when Tony moved his hands away from his crotch and stared intently at the man.

"Hey. You're a grown man. Hold it." He simply stated, and Quentin let out a pathetic groan as the man wedged his leg between Quentin's forcing them apart. It took all his strength not to let out right there and then, but he had a large feeling that it was going to happen, regardless.

"Tony I- please, I can't I need to piss so bad." Quentin was practically begging now, back against the wall and Tony's leg up on his crotch and he thought the situation couldn't get much worse, until it did. Tony's hand snaked from around his waist to rest just above his groin, and to Quentin's horror, pressed down on the tender area. This time Quentin couldn't stop the anguished cry that left his lips as the pain became too much and Tony was lapping it all up like the sick fuck he was. "Tony I'm gonna fucking piss myself…!"

"What's stopping you?" Was the response he received, and Tony pressed harder onto his bladder until Quentin just couldn't take it anymore. All of the restrain he had suddenly snapped like a cord, and the release hit him like a truck. Quentin's crotch darkened as suddenly he started pissing through his boxers, closing his eyes as the relief washed over him blissfully. It was disgusting yet euphoric, the ecstasy of finally letting all of it out evoking a lewd groan from his lips. Tony's leg became saturated with it, until all of the coffee Quentin had chugged came spilling past his legs and started to drip onto the floor, a sizeable puddle growing by Quentin's feet. He became breathless with it, relaxing all of his muscles and allowing the stream to flow from him freely, audibly rushing through his pants and soaking every inch of them. Tony was grinding his leg against Quentin's still-pissing dick, rubbing along the expanse of Quentin's stomach as he watched him thoroughly wet his expensive pants. By the time Quentin stopped pissing, the pair were completely soaked in it, Quentin trembling from the release and Tony from arousal. The pair stood in mutual silence, Quentin staring in horror at what he had done and Tony in horror at what _he had made happen. _They both glanced up at each other eventually, and Quentin's face was pink, embarrassed. But Tony was flushed from something else, and instead of letting Quentin go he pulled him closer, capturing him in a hungrier, more passionate kiss. While Quentin was still shocked from the whole ordeal, he reciprocated Tony's advances, letting out small moans as Tony continued to grind on his soaked dick with his knee and taking a handful of the man's ass.

Whilst it wasn't exactly the most hygienic, romantic sex they could've wished for, Quentin had to admit that his first time with Tony had been… Something else entirely. Not that it was a bad thing, just that it had been the best sex he'd ever had and was looking forward to the next time Tony came sauntering into his lab after hours after they'd both been drinking a substantial amount of coffee.


End file.
